Laundry detergents are most commonly available in either liquid or powder form. In order to use such detergents, the user must measure out a certain quantity from a supply bottle or box and pour the measured amount into the clothes washer. In addition, if a fabric softener is desired, the fabric softener must be separately measured or at least separately deposited into the washer or dryer. Such multiple products, containers, and measuring can be messy and, at the very least an inconvenience, particularly for apartment dwellers who must carry all the necessary containers, etc., to the laundry area.
In this regard, the prior art discloses a variety of alternative cleaning products which are intended to provide improved convenience to the consumer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,099 to Davies et al. discloses a laundry cleaning product comprising a plastic bag containing a liquid detergent. The bag has a weak seal which is opened by the mechanical action of the washing machine, thereby releasing the liquid detergent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,304 to Clarke et al. discloses a similar detergent product comprising a plastic bag containing a particulate detergent. The bag contains a water-sensitive seal which discharges the contents of the bag when contacted with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,075 to Morton discloses a sheet substrate containing a fabric softener which is to be preferably used in the clothes dryer, but can also be added to a wash machine during its rinse cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,565 to Flesher et al. discloses a laundry product comprising a detergent composition contained between two layers of a water-insoluble permeable substrate such as a polypropylene meltblown web. When contacted by water during the wash cycle, the detergent is dissolved and permeates through the substrate into the wash water. Most significantly, at column 1, lines 56-65, Flesher et al. apparently recognize the potential value of a single layer substrate for delivering laundry detergent, but conclude it is not feasible because of difficulty in loading the substrate with a sufficient amount of detergent and the sticky feel of any product that might be produced.
Therefore there is a need for a laundry cleaning product containing a premeasured amount of detergent which is convenient to use and economical to manufacture.